Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A fuel injection control apparatus controlling an amount of injection of fuel from a fuel injection valve is mounted in a vehicle.
This fuel injection control apparatus calculates a required amount of injection of the fuel according to a behavior of the vehicle, and controls the fuel injection valve on the basis thereof.
In the fuel injection valve, when a valve element collides with another member, a collision sound is generated. This collision sound may cause discomfort to passengers of the vehicle. For this reason, in a fuel injection control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-30972, immediately before a valve element collides with another member, a drive current of a coil displacing the valve element is reduced to decelerate the valve element, and thereby a collision sound is reduced.